


wait, what?

by canniballistics



Category: Cal Leandros - Rob Thurman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canniballistics/pseuds/canniballistics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the brothers have some down time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wait, what?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voleuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/gifts).



> this is really stupid and I'm sorry :(

It wasn't until he _voluntarily_ sat down to clean his gun that he realized something was different. _Had_ been different for a while. The Desert Eagle made a heavy _clunk_ ing sound as he set it on the table, and Cal turned in his seat to frown at Niko.

"Hey, Nik."

He didn't stop practicing his katas, but one eyebrow did rise. Great. So glad the ninja master could take time out of his busy day for his little brother. "Yes, Cal?"

Cal shifted so one arm was braced against the top of the chair, setting his chin on top of it. "Are you sure we don't have any jobs to do today?"

"I'm sure, little brother. Why, are you bored? I could always give you some chores."

...well, yes, he was bored, but that was beside the point. And chores sucked. "And no one's gonna come crashing through our window or anything?"

Niko stopped moving then, frowning as he looked at him. "Actually, you're right. I have Boggle scheduled to show up at 3:30. _No_ , Cal. It does not seem that anyone will be disturbing us today. Why do you ask?"

A little shrug in response. "First, you suck at sarcasm, bro. Second, it's been...almost _nice_ this week. Peaceful. No one's tried to kill us or anything."

His brother stared at him for a moment before chuckling under his breath. "Well, I'm sure Robin would be more than happy to take time out of his vacation with Ishiah to regale you with stories of his youth, if you'd like. That should entertain you until the next crisis comes our way."

" _God_ , no. Don't even joke about that. You're horrible."

"I know."

Another little laugh, and Cal turned back to finish cleaning his gun. Yeah, it was peaceful. But hey, maybe it wasn't so bad every once in a while.


End file.
